Nalu week 2018
by fairytailNL
Summary: one shots for the Nalu week..
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia was a typical nerd, everybody knew that, you could ask her any chemical equation, any scientific theory, any writer detail, any general knowledge and you would get the answer, even anything about partying she would tell you everything, but, in a party she would be absent. Sigh!

Her best friend was Levy MacGarden, similar nerd but much more popular being a part of the student council, Lucy was not as popular but was in the writing club it was then that she started to get to know Levy. Actually, Lucy was new to Fairytail high school but she did not mix well with her classmates, it was compulsory to take part in club activities, reviewing all clubs she found the reading and writing club the most preferable for her.

Levy was leading the writing club and was very impressed by her article and they hit it off, she even offered Lucy to work for the student council but she shied out. The second year of her high school was her best cuz she was in same homeroom class as Levy.

But the next year it was back to normal, that is her sitting alone.

* * *

"Attention! There is a new boy getting in your class, please take good care of him."

Lucy sat upright in her chair at the second last bench to have a look at the new comer, and she inhaled sharply seeing the pink hairs with charcoal black eyes, his features were fine, in the white shirt and grey pants he looked very handsome, his rippling muscle and toned abs were very well visible under his uniform, Having those thoughts she turned deep shade of red at the same moment he spoke-

"I am Nastu Dragneel, nice to meet you all."

"your place would be…." Their home room teacher was considering as she was having an eye lock with the new boy, she wished he came and sat with her cuz she was sitting alone from a long time and wanted to say the same to him in their sweet eye contact but he seemed to be asking some kind of question.

"Ah! Go and sit with Fullbuster."

With that Lucy was done, not even glancing once at Natsu for the rest of the class. She thought how stupid thoughts occurred to her such a hot boy would never interact with her, he had every potential to be popular being with her would just pull his just forming reputation down. But, she couldn't stop thinking about those charcoal eyes that was boring deep down to her soul or his deeper voice that still rang in her ears "… Nstau Dragneel…"

She was attracted to him that was sure, the next class and the next class she kept glancing at him from time to time Gray was just sitting across to her so it not very difficult plus no one was watching her right?

* * *

Changing school has been always very hectic for Natsu, it was his third school for the year his father was in Army and they moved often like in every three years, but this time his dad had many posting so did he but now they had decided that whatever happens he is gonna remain in this highschool which was fairytail.

He entered the school premises and everyone started staring at him like always as if he was a foreign species and he didn't belong there, well obviously it was true but this was the part he hated the most, the looks by the student but the most difficult phase was still there- introduction well with so many years of practice he was no more the shy guy and was frank but that tinge of nervousness was still there.

" I am Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you all." He said as the teacher called him in after that he was scanning the class for his now classmates and offcourse a place to seat.

During his scan he saw a girl at the back with blonde hairs and big glasses which covered the major portion of her face and his eyes didn't move further as if the scan was complete. He was watching her while she took her time to look at the new boy in other terms checking him out, thinking so kind off made him embarrassed, why? Girls never had any impact on him let alone a nerd but still he was felling good to have him look at him like that and suddenly her face turned red so she was actually checking him out and he was happy about it.

Just then her eyes met with his, those chocolate brown eyes seemed to have captured his vision he could see nothing else, they held some magic and it was affecting him, it was as if it was trying to tell him something and he was trying to figure it out but just then-

"Ah! Go and sit with Fullbuster."

He tore his eyes away from the beautiful blonde, wait did he say beautiful? That's amazing for someone like him. He looked at the teacher who pointed behind just across the blonde, but this time when he looked she was not looking at him nor did she looked during the entire class.

But his eyes kept turning towards her from every now and then in the hope that she would atleast glance at him. His wish came true the very next class, she had covered her face with a book and looking from the corner of her eyes, and adverting it as soon as it came in contact with his ,making her look extremely adorable.

He wanted to ask here name or atleast speak to her for a second to hear her voice but she didn't talk to anyone in the class, so it was a bit difficult to make hr speak that's all he was thinking.

"What's with that weird face." The boy beside him spoke.

"it's your face that is weird" he simply said.

"I didn't call your face weird but the one you were making, there is a difference stupid."

"it's the same thing idiot."

"Oh! says who? world's greatest idiot.

Suddenly his shirt was pulled out and he was shouting at him with a bare chest and popped an ice cube in his mouth which came out of blues or rather from his lunch box.

"Who the heck brings ice cubes as lunch?"

"I do, have any problem fire head."

"shut up ice boy."

They were now in a head butting stance ready for a brawl with several spectators surrounding them.

"It's not another brawl I assume" A woman with scarlet hair entered in their class and there was an seerie scilence, he felt the ice boy shivering and his face draing colour.

"Nothing, just getting friendly" he said and brought Natsu close enough for a side hug.

"Why I not even surprised? Gray your clothes." Natsu looked towards him to find him standing only in his boxers.

"Pervert."

"Ah! I see you must be Natsu Dragneel, I am Erza Scarlet your student council president, hope you are having a nice time." She smiled so beautifully which changed into a darker and evil smile in the next second bringing his face to hers and said in a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"I hope you wouldn't get yourself in any brawl or break any rules of the school." With that she left and the gathered crowd dispersed and it hit to him that it was the lunch break and the blonde girl was not in her place.

"Shit!"

* * *

During the Lunch break some kind of fight was going on between Natsu an Gray she did not indulge as she generally would but did not leave the class this time, she wanted to be on Natsu's side in whatever was going on but when Erza entered she left and met Levy at the corridor and they were talking, suddenly she saw that Natsu came running out of the class and was searching here and there and then their eyes met for the fourth time now and he visibly relaxed and went back to class.

The next one was chemistry lab and she was good at it but the thing that surprised her the most was when their professor said-

" your previous school report says you are an expect in exploding stuff, you need a sensible partner, sit with "

She was so happy, he was sitting beside his in the same lab, man was she super excited. Her fascination was increasing by each passing second.

"What's your name?"

"Ah! My same, i-its L-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

Going great Lucy she cried internally, but to her greater surprise he laughed and said "Natsu Dragneel." They shook hands for the first time as if it generated sparks they were not letting each others hands go until the professor remind them of the work at hand and they became serious to their work also they hit it off in a one go.

* * *

"Stupid pervert."

"idiot fire streak"

"ice princess

"walking matchstick."

"talking un."

Cut it out boys before Erza find you bickering about each other.

"Ha! She would never find out, if she does I will fight her."

"I'll tell her." Lucy announced and Natsu gave an expression of betrayal with mischievous shine in his eyes, the ones which she is most fascinated about.

"Okay I wont" she sighed.

Getting to know Natsu that day, she made another friend who lead her to so many friends helped her out of her comfort zone and here she was talking to Juvia and Cana, witnessing the fight between Natsu and Gray, calling for Erza and waving at Levy and Mira who closely followed behind her, enjoying her highschool with her friends, bestfriend and boyfriend. 😉

* * *

A/N- My college have started so i didn't get much so i wrote a short crapy one, still hope you enjoyed it a bit. I am sorry for any typos.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was the heir and now the head of Heartfilia company, her workplace was her sanctum, she believed work is worship.

During her childhood she hated the time when her dad would neglect her for work, especially the time she lost her mother and needed him the most but, he was always with his work.

Now, everything was sorted that time both was confused he didn't know how to handle her, plus she looked exactly like her mother and it made him much more upset and he worked so hard, trying to forget her mother.

When she joined the company she learned what huge responsibility she had taken over and to full fill them she worked hard very hard.

Her cabin was like a holy place, every thing was organised and she worked with discipline and at the end of the day she had a satisfaction and inner peace. Everything was in place except for the newly joined Mechanic- Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu was very different in appearance and as a person, he was very sweet and understanding, a mixing personality, he had pink hairs with black eyes which held intensity while doing the work and mischievous when talking to her. He wore the uniform given to them with his shirt mostly half out, first two buttons open to have a peak at his beautiful abs and a bit messy hair Lucy wouldn't allow it though she thought how hot he looked that way.

* * *

"…and he said 'Fuck! did you really just eat fire.' His expression was priceless."

Natsu was again narrating some of his adventure but the big mistake was it was during work time.

"And where do you think you are standing Mr. Dragneel?"

"Oops! Did you miss anything wanna hear it again Luce!"

"It's Lucy" she hissed "And for you it's Boss" she said but she would be lying if she said she did not like it when he called her Luce.

"Ppfft yes boss." He put his arm around her shoulder and took her towards her cabin, this little action made her blush but she swatted his arm away.

"Haha! Come on Luce, loosen up."

"oh! I will when you work rather than wasting time chit chatting." She said and rushed towards her cabin to calm down her speeding heart rate.

* * *

Lucy had to work much harder than before, they had to meet a deadline. All her employees were working their ass off and so she was but the difference was they were working in two shifts while she was there full day, during the last few days she didn't even go home.

Finally it was done, she cheered along with her employees who worked so hard for the company and promised them for a bonus and had them a day off. Everyone left except her cuz the client asked for a urgent document to be mailed and she was held up for the next two hours.

"Lucy. Lucy." Some one whispered in her ear while a hand was patting on her head.

"Huh! " She opened her eyes slowly to see that she was in her cabin, her sanctum. Omg she slept there? She freaked out and then she noticed Natsu standing beside her with a calm but worried smile.

"NATSU!" she screamed.

"Yup, that's me did you get your much need sleep Bosss." He said and laughed while she was blushing embarrassed, being caught in her cabin .Sleeping.

"What are you doing here?"

"well you see I had forgot my phone here, when I came in saw your lights was on and there you were passed out."

She checked her watch she must be out for around one hour, and saw that she had emailed too so that means she slept after finishing the work. Good, that means its been three hours since she gave an off to her employees then what was Natsu doing there now. She looked at him questioningly he answered before she could voice the question.

"I went to home and wanted to call a friend when I realised I didn't get my phone then came back, and found you sleeping peacefully looking so beaut.. Ahem! So I woke you up."

She raised her eyebrows to that.

"Leave that , you really need to loosed up." He took her hand , but she was hesitating trying to loosen his grip but it only tighten. "Come with me, please" he added and gave her those adorable puppy eyes that she couldn't refuse and held his hand too. He gave her such big grin that her heart melted.

* * *

He took her to A Bar and Restaurant named Fairytail.

It was a huge place fully filled with people. She was surprised to see this as it was not situated in the main street, but Natsu was well oriented with the place and everyone seems to know him as the salamander. He guided her inside though it was fully filled he took her straight to a place at the corner with two chairs. "That's my normal place. Welcome Lucy." He said and she smiled genuinely.

"Mira one regular with noodles and a strawberry smoothie." He shouted from their place to god knows who and some voice replied "yup coming up."

"weren't you supposed to call a friend?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"oh that! He must be here anyways."

He started telling her all his stories and adventure of his life so gladly that, she heard him with patience.

In the middle of whatever he was saying a girl came in with sexy figure and white hairs with a short ponytail in the front cam up with the items.

"Erza is pissed with you for being late." And Natsu's face colour drained then he stood up and told her to wait till thy had something to eat. After food he went to look out for Erza with Lucy tagged along. They went to the inner separate too where a scarlet haired busty girl smashed the heads of two boys together. And Natsu laughed.

"You deserved that ice popsicle and you too metal head."

"And you too Natsu." And the scarlet haired girl grabbed the front of his shirt and made him kneel down and he shivered pleading for innocence.

"I forgot my phone and had to go back then something held me back and I had brought Lucy too."

At that statement everyone stopped and looked at him then all eyes turned towards her, everyone was gawking at her as if they can't believe. What the hell had he been telling all these people to look at her like this.

"No way, she is just too beautiful." One announced and every one agreed and then burst out laughing. She blushed hard then introduced her.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you all."

"Come on Luce, let me introduce them to you." This momentary confusion gave him the chance to come out of the firm grip of the scarlet haired girl and come up to her.

"This is Gray." He pointed to a dark blue haired handsome guy.

"This is Gajeel" This person had long black hair with lots of piercing on his face.

"This is Levy" HE pointed to a pete blue haired girl.

"Erza" The scarlet haired girl, was she wearing actual armour?

"Mira." She already knew her.

"Elfman." A bulky white haired man stood there who told her that she was very manly.

"Lissana" Mira's sister they were quite similar.

"Juvia" another blue haired woman who wore a 'Love- Gray sama' costume

"Cana" A woman with drak brown hairs chugging down beer from a barrel.

He introduced a few more people and then let her be and was having some irrelevant argument with Gray and Gajeel till Erza interrupted them.

* * *

"Hey Lucy! Drink up" suddenly she found herself surrounded by the girls and making her drink.

Few glasses more and she would collapse she knew but someone knew better.

"Shit! Lucy you are drunk, Let's go" he took her hand to lead her out.

"Noolps I waaaanna piggggi baack ride." She slurred.

"Shut up and come with me."

"I am the bbooosss, order order ord.." she was about to fall face first but he caught her and when she woke up next Natsu was carrying her in a princess hold she could oppose but she was loving being this close to him, maybe it was the alcohol making her feel like this.

"Natsuuuu, Where are we." Was that a blush coating his cheeks?

"It's my home." He simply said he put her aside to open the door, now she was a bit sobered but she liked this so, she acted as if she drunk side hugging him.

"Welcome Home Luce." He said and smiled brightly blushing slightly but making her red to the ears.

But a look at his home and chill ran down her spine it was dirty to the core. Things were not arranged at all, clothes lying here and there, smelly socks on the table, tore newspaper lying there, last night's empty dish haven't moved back. His bed was filled up with piled up clothes and was not even made.

"It's a bit messy." He smiled sheepishly but it was an understatement. He picked the piled up clothes and piled it on the chair nearby and told her to sleep.

"Don't leave" she said and held his hand on reflex when he tried to leave the room.

"Okay, I am here." He said and patted her head reassuringly.

Before she blacked out the only statement that came to her mind was- "You need to loosen up, Luce."

* * *

A/N- I enjoyed writing this hope you did while reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The last mission was a bit hectic for Team Natsu, they were supposed to go against a dark guild while Natsu, Gray and Erza were fired up Wendy and Lucy little opposed the idea of going against a whole guild that too a dark guild, but the others assured them.

So Natsu breakdown their guild door and the fight began, this time the members were strong generally and were being a pain in the ass, still they won with several injuries and it was fine.

But this fight had caused much damage to the public places and facilities and as a result most of their reward went for it. Lucy was very disappointed so she decided to have a short break from all the chaos and took a few days off promising Levy that few more chapters will be out after her break.

She was relaxing at her home, cuz nothing is like home. A hot bath with lovely breakfast without a care of the world. She had not gone to the guild for two straight days now and was enjoying her lone time writing the novel, thinking with every line that Levy will be glad.

She had initially decided that she would write 3 chapters but she was proceeding well and had already written 5 chapters. So, on her third day she decided to read a book in the morning she went to the town library and issued a few books.

She gave her entire evening to the book she was reading now which was written by her favourite author Kemu Zaleon, she was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice it was past her bedtime.

When she was done it was nearly midnight, she yawned and considered sleeping just like that but her conscious mind was yelling her to change so she changed into her pajamas and went straight to bed.

It had been three days in a row now and Lucy hadn't come to the guild, even once. Well he did understand that she needed this break and she had warned him not to ask her for another mission for the time being. For the first day he took a short mission with Happy but he was already missing her- for the trip to the town he was motion sick and Happy was patting his head for assurance but it was nothing like Lucy the way she complained about him being gross as motion sick but still gently stroking his hairs, the way she smiled when they finish their job, laughing at his jokes, her screaming for all the pranks he played on her.

He wanted to see her badly, so as soon as they finished his first intension was to go to her house but Lisanna came up and took him to their old place to discuss something and for old times sake his half mind was thinking what Lucy would be doing now while the other was listening.

"So I was thinking if I should buy… Lucy is fine." Lisanna suddenly said and his ears perked up.

"I knew you would be thinking of her" she laughed and Natsu didn't know why he blushed slightly

"OMG Natsu you are blushing." She laughed harder.

"SHUT UP" he tried to stop her but his blushing intensified and so did her laughter.

"You lllliiiikkkee her" she tried to imitate Happy.

"Well of course she is my Nakama."

"yup ofcourse" Lisanna rolled her eyes

"But Natsu she is at her home not in a mission that you are worrying so much."

"Yeah you are right."

That night when he reached home all he wished that Lucy would be there at the guild tomorrow. But, sadly it was not so. Eating, insulting and punching Gray didn't make him feel better. So he decided that he would drop by her apartment like usually he does in the evening but when he reached she was not there. When her sweet scent hit his nose her felt relieved and happy and decided to wait for her, probably she went for grocery shopping. After some time Happy came and told that Erza wants him as her strawberry cake is missing and many are blaming it on him. So he had it that day and left.

Third day he was fully convinced that Lucy would be coming but no, he kept on waiting and waiting but she didn't come.

He was angry and was ready to burst at her as soon as he reached her apartment but there she was reading a book, so absorbed that she didn't even notice his presence and her expression was half smiling and half worried about whatever was happening in the book. She was looking so cute at that moment that he couldn't bring himself to disturb her, but still didn't want to leave so he left and stood near her window for her lights to go off and then he could see her atleast and tomorrow he would get angry at her for leaving him just like that and not coming to the guild.

After a few hours finally the lights were off, he jumped in through the window to find her collapsed on the bed, her even breathing told him that she was asleep, it seemed as if she was so damn sleepy that she changed in a hurry and fell on the bed and slept.

"Oh god! She is so adorable" He whispered to himself and decided to tuck her in and leave.

After he was done and was about to leave- "Natsu" Lucy whispered lightly in her sleep and that's all it took for him to get on the bed with her. He caressed her cheek and softly called her name she replied with a hmm and adjusted herself against his chest, putting her arms around his waist sleeping peacefully.

This little action made him blush profusely and he put his arms around her frame and hugged her tightly against his chest, kissing on top of her head.

The next morning when Lucy woke up she saw a white scarf and felt the warmth, the arms around her and the firm body of her best friend/ crush. When she tried to get up she was pulled back and closer to him. "Luce no." He said softly and his grip on her tightened, probably he was still in his sleep.

He didn't even know how she felt for him nor did he know how was he affecting her right now and she realised how much she missed his presence beside her. Her break gave her the lone time she wanted but she didn't get her time with Natsu, she wanted to see him and be with him all the time but felt that her feelings for him may escalate to a level that she can't come back, maybe if she stays away from him it would work. The way things were right now she can be like this with him forever but staying away from him is not something she can do.

"Luce." Natsu was waking up, he blinked a few times and yawned still his hold was tight.

Shit he is awake, Lucy panicked but somehow managed to react calmly.

"Good morning Natsu."

"Good morning Luce." And he gave her that heart-warming smile.

"Why are you here?" she said drawing small circles on his arm. He looked at her finger and then in her eyes and said " I missed you, why else would I be here" He said as if it was obvious, and he was just stating a fact. Her eyes widened and then she sighed- " I miss-"

"Also we are going to the guild today, your break is over and we are going on mission" He abruptly cut her off and instantly got up from her bed and started going towards her kitchen.

"Where the hell do you think you are going." Lucy replied totally pissed.

"To the kitchen" He said and shrugged

"THIS IS NOT A RESTAURANT" she screamed and he was out within seconds with a bump on the head.

Once out Natsu tried to calm his thumping heart and increasing temperature. What's wrong with him, why was he thinking of kissing her after telling that he missed her, well he was being stupid but he was glad when she kicked him out, but he hoped that she would come to the guild what he missed the most was their missions together.

Was he really blushing when he got up from her bed? was he affected by her too? Well the thing is he missed her too, she was happy how things were between them now, though she wished for more the thing she wanted now was to go on another adventure with him, cuz it was always more fun when they were together.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnolia High was a all girls school and the most virtuous girl there was the one and only 'Lucy Heartfilia'.

She had all the qualities that a fine lady should have, be it good grades, good handwriting, dressing style, politeness, maturity, singing or playing she was the one who was given as a reference to others by their teachers.

"Elie, you should sit beside Lucy she would help you improve your grades."

"Lily sing in chorus with Ms. Heartfilia, that would be better.

"Lucy will you coach me to improve my shooting" "ok in the court after class"

"Excuse me, you seems to be lost mind telling me where you want to go, I can guide you till there."

These were common happening in her life.

* * *

"So for tomorrow there are these 50 sums of Maths and 2000 words essay on French Revolution, this would be done till 8 then I can revise and sleep for the day." Lucy planned her schedule for the day but as soon as she entered her room she realised it was never going to be completed on time.

There he was her best friend Natsu Dragneel sitting crossed legged on her queen sized bed having a packet beside him.

"Heya Luce! guess what we are having a party at the guild for the newcomer and we are going together."

"Nah Natsu! Think I would have to pass, I have a lot of homework, also there is a test day after tomorrow. You should leave" she said and sighed keeping her bad near her table an walking towards her closet for a pair of change of clothes.

"Bummer"

After getting freshened up she expected he would have left but there he was going through her books with an intense gaze.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel a name which was very foreign to her in her early childhood, Lyla, her mother was a close friend of Grandeen , Natsu's mother they met a few times when they used to visit them but then the Heartfilia company expanded and they had to move and so did his family so they lost contacts and after her mothers death she was alone and upset, things didn't workout with her dad but suddenly one day he was there on her bed just like today. She screamed on the top of her lungs and explained later to her servants that there was a lizard in her room while hiding him in her closet and the only thing he said was-

"I just came to check onya. You feeling fine?" that day she cried her eyes out hugging him tightly while he assured her that everything would be fine. She later found out how when grandee came to know of the news he searched for her home in the city like crazy, going to the company, asking the employee and when finally he had found her home he was declined entry and he trespassed the boundary and found her room just to check on her.

That day she fell for him and after that whenever they met she fell for him harder and harder.

* * *

"Luce these sums are not that hard, it will take you an hour maximum to solve these and your essay we can work out on that too, we ARE leaving for the party at 6 so it gives us four hours and I think its enough"

"I don't think so, its 50 sums plus the essay I need to make a soft copy to send to mam it would take time and also I have exam."

"Please Lucy, I will help you, you have been studying for that test for 3 days now and you are a straight A student how much more revision do you need. ' _We are going'_ so no more argument just start your work, time is so precious you realise."

"Aye sir!"

While she was doing the sums (Natsu said right, they were pretty easy except for the minority but that was to be expected) Natsu was reading her history book, highlighting some points and adding extra information from the internet. She had read the chapter and a lot was in her mind what to write too.

It took her one and half hour to complete the sums written neatly in her book. Now for the essay part.

"Here, you had already read the chapter so it makes things easy for us. I have marked the things that must be added in your essay for the 'Lucy touch' to it, you read the sequence you want it to be like and I would be typing cuz you know how better I am at it that you" He boasted and she stuck her tongue at him taking the book and processing the essay in her mind..

"The French revolution began in 5th May 1789 …."

* * *

There work was done around fifteen minutes to six.

"Yosh! It's all done."

"yup." She cheered along.

"Now go get ready" He said and passed her the packet that was kept beside him.

"what's this?" she opened the packet to find a black party wear. "Natsu whhyy? I have plenty of dresses already."

"But those are for business meeting and this is a party at the guild I am not allowing you to wear them."

"but…."

"No buts, either you change yourself or I will make you change" He gave her a wicked look and she blushed hard.

"Natsuuu" she complained with a pout but he started getting closure to her she rushed to her bathroom to change before he could tackle her for a tickling attack.

It was a pretty dress that complemented her figure well. Sleeveless with a golden belt at her waist, it fell three inch short of her knees and she looked sexy.

She made her hairs in a bun but it didn't look good next she tried a low ponytail not good either so she left it loose with a few locks falling on her and a golden clip to support her bangs.

She opened the door and came out slowly blushing too maybe because, she was wearing this kind of dress for the first time or it was the boy standing before her.

"Read-… she heard him inhale sharply, she looked up to see him blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

"you look beautiful" he said softly she thought he might have heard wrong "what?"

"Nothing, you are looking weird and are making us late."

"The guild is ten minutes away from my home, we are just 30 mins late."

"weren't you supposed to be punctual?"

She laughed and took his arm dragging him to the main gate.

"By the way who is the newbie?"

"Wendy Marvel, she is smart you know two years younger than us but still in our year."

"Wow that's Marvellous.." She laughed.

Natsu was in Fairytail High, and most of their students join some guilds that was supposed to build their teamwork and one day He took her with him and she hit it off with all his friends. Apparently the place their guild was situated was an empty house owned by the Dreyer Family and now belonged to Laxus Dreyer who was grandchild of their principle and was the leader of the guild now. All the guild parties that she had attended were wonderful moments of her life and she wished it would be so for this party too.

Their fingers were interwind and Lucy was humming a song.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Hmm"

"I lied. The party begins at 7" He said scratching his head when they were just near the entrance and it was around 20 minutes to 7 and knowing all them she knew they would be late.

"NATSUUU"


	5. Chapter 5

The day Natsu entered her life, she thought her life would become a living hell but he was a blessing in disguise.

She was a news reporter and he was her cameraman, their channel was well known and always topped the charts and Natsu was pretty famous for creating all the troubles but since he was a close relative of their chief he was not fired but he was always fired up.

Before meeting him she had heard a lot about him, like how in the editing department he edited a article telling good things about a project to a one that wanted to find faults in it, while in printing department a fire broke out and the machines were damaged when he was on duty, while in the writing department he trolled a politician so much that they got notice after its release, and making caricatures; he was horrible at it the chief granddaughter got nightmares about whatever he drew.

She sighed loudly when she learnt that now he wold be working for the channel and not the newspaper department and his work would start as a cameraman, that too to her.

"yo! I am Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet ya"

"Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you too." They shook hands and she noticed how handsome he was, his charcoal black eyes with green flakes in them, toned abs and muscle, his boyish smile and casual attire.

This job was suitable for him, she and her assistant Happy helped him through it he had to struggle initially about the holding and keeping then keeping a firm hold, the focussing to the background whenever needed, zooming in and out.

For the first few days it was just to click good quality picture, and he did take awesome pictures of hers and their interaction increased and he was pretty easy to talk to.

Then for few weeks the shooting was done in the studios practice shooting, talk shows and debates, he was part of them all observing the small details and praising her for her work. She liked how dedicated he was to learn and gain everything he can in all the practice session.

Then they started for their first live telecast, it was about the arrival of a big celebrity and he realised how much struggle it was to get a nice footage and relevant interviews with all the other reporters there, but it was a nice experience.

The training ended and he was kind off professional now and they were doing great work together, now she thought that whatever she had heard about Natsu before were just rumours or bad omen for him and their channel.

* * *

Once they were to get a live telecast but she arrived at the venue late the reason being her hangover from the night before for drinking so much with her friends. Later in the evening she was called to by the chief for explanation, but Natsu promptly said that it was him that was late and Lucy was just waiting for him, after that chief said no more just warned him to take things seriously or change department again, he hastily cut him off that he would be more sincere next time and there is no need for change of department.

For the rest of the day she sulked to herself not talking much to him, so after work hours he dragged her to the nearby restaurant on her treat and cheered her up.

"Aww, come on Lucy I didn't lie I too came late just a bit before you for taking live takes, the old man is just cranky don't mind him"

"But, this never have happened before."

"sometimes or a while it is worth a try, don't always try to be in your good two shoes, just be lively."

"yeah ofcourse." She still sulked.

"How many times have you been to the chief before"

"Never for a complain but few times for compliment."

"That's a good sign, he is gonna forget it sooner than you, just let it be a little reminder for you and else I will take care of."

"Natsu-"

"Come on Lucy now chill what has happened now can't be changed don't let your mood turn down in this beautiful evening."

She looked out of window and then at him blushing slightly she nodded.

After their dinner, they got drunk again but this time in limits, it would not have happened last night if it weren't for Cana but now both of them knew it could endanger their job so three glass each was decided. Like last night Natsu dropped her home, she was letting him to spoil her. In his presence she could be herself chubby, forgetful and relax not as if somebody is going to come at her neck if she did one step wrong. She forgot a lot of things, her keys, their appointments, deadlines some times it was genuine and many a times it was intentional she liked it when he would call her up for those small things and always having her back.

Now she just couldn't imagine how could she think such a blessing in her life to be a curse.

* * *

Lately they were hanging out a lot, it was as if you can't contact Lucy then contact Natsu and vice a versa, 99%chances were they would be together.

Nowadays, they were having all three meals, going to shopping, movies, karaoke, and gamming together.

It was the weekend plus the last day of the month so Natsu and Lucy were at her apartment watching a movie.

There was one thing that was bothering her from the time she came to know him better but somehow she could not manage the courage to speak it out, but today she felt the urge to ask him-

"Ne Natsu?"

"Hmm"

"Were you always interested in journalism?"

"Nah! It was just my uncle, I mean our chief after the sudden death off my father I used to live with him, since I was not good at anything he made me join him."

"I see, but I have noticed that you are a good learner."

"Huh!"

"I mean when you started working with me, you didn't even know hoe to handle the camera properly but you were focussed at learning the techniques and now see you are a professional, you put in a bit of effort and you do things perfectly, so I was wondering why such a blessed man had to change departments so frequently?"

He visibly tensed hearing her thoughts and she realised it was bad thing to ask and all her previous thoughts to keep her thoughts to herself was the best thing for them.

"Ah! Let it be, it must be coincidence" she laughed nervously to change the topic but before she could make an attempt he sighed and answered- "It was because of you."

"What?" she was baffled by his answer, what had she done she kept wondering and he spoke again.

"Before I joined here, I didn't see the channel nor read the newspaper, but when I joined it first day I say your talk show going on, and all I wanted was to work with you, idk why must be your professionalism I thought, and told uncle the same but he said he knows I am not good at anything, and since the channel and particularly your shows were popular he didn't want me to be a part of it, so I intentionally did everything so that he would change me from department to department till I got to you." He smiled widely at her and she was completely speechless, never expecting this to be the reason.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry."

"Luce?"

"Sorry."

"Oye! What are you sorry about? Did I just creeped you out? Ha I knew it so didn't want to let you know but the day when uncle said to change department again, I declined hastily and thought maybe you got to know this too."

"Huh! This thought never ever crossed my mind."

"I didn't want you to know this, still wanted to tell this that you have always interested me Lucy, from day one I liked everything about you and just wanted to know you better." He looked at her with searching eyes as if her face would answer his silent questions.

"Well I liked you too, and thought whatever I had heard about you were just rumours. I was right and here we are best _buddies_ in the world." She specified on buddies because it was what he used to call her a lot.

"Yeah buddies." His voice held a little sarcasm.

"What Is it Natsu?"

"Nah! Nothing let's go have dinner." He got up and started for her kitchen but she caught his hand and pulled him back beside him.

"You suddenly seem upset, you can tell me we are best friends."

"That is the problem Luce, We are best friends. I don't want this, I want something more, something like… forget it, what I want right now is food."

This time he rushed to the kitchen.

"Are you trying to ask me out Mr. Dragneel."

He freezed on his spot and slowly turned towards her to find her blushing and smirking at him.

"Eh!"

"Well, I always thought that dating was not your cup of tea Natsu, well I was right you can't even ask a girl out directly." She interwind her fingers behind her back and walked towards him teasingly.

"And to think the girl you wanted to ask out was me. Ha! I should have known Mr. Oblivious is not so oblivious to the girls around him."

"stop it Luce."

"Oh! And from day one wow that was unexpected but expected I am like a fairy ."

"Luceeee"

"You don't like to loose but it's a fact the one that falls for the other first is a looser." And she started to laugh hard.

"ok that's it"

And he kissed her so fiercely that it took all her breath away and ceasing all her laughter, she never thought his lips would be so soft and her first kiss would so great.

After feeling the need of oxygen they parted, looking each other with hooded eyes,

"I won." Natsu suddenly said.

"Huh!"

"You are mine now, so I won."

The word _mine_ kept repeating in her mind and she just nodded blushing profusely.


	6. Chapter 6

Though he was in high school, he was the leader of well known gang. Natsu Dragneel was a name and face that everyone staying in Magnolia knew. Though all the members of the gang were friendly and helpful, they were terror in the area.

This weekend all his friends were busy with their special someone as it was the Valentine week, and here he was in front of the theatre to kill time. He didn't even bother to buy a ticket cuz no one dares to ask Natsu Dragneel to buy a ticket.

He randomly went to the hall and sat at the seat P3, in 10 minutes the movie was about to start and people were just filling in, he thought to get a short nap till it began, as soon as he closed his eyes someone tapped his shoulder and said-

"Excuse me sir, this is my seat."

Who the hell dares to disturb him? He looked with such a dark glare that could kill a person but it vanished instantly seeing a blonde beauty with innocent chocolate brown eyes looking at him. She didn't seem afraid. So someone was there who didn't knew him yet it was a bad sign, he was loosing authority but why was he glad that this girl didn't know him.

"Hello! I am talking to you." She waved her hands in front of his face effectively pulling him out of his daze.

"Huh!"

"it's my seat." Few security people saw this and were coming to stop her but Natsu signalled them to stay away from this matter.

"Oh! I must have mistaken, it must be P4." He sifted to the nearby seat and offered the blonde the seat she had paid for.

All the seats were getting filled except the row they were sitting in and Natsu was enjoying this. What was this sensation? Why was he feeling relaxed around a blonde whom he had met not minutes ago?

The movie started People started shouting, hooting, whistling about whatever was going on the screen. But, Natsu's movie was the girl sitting beside her, How she was smiling widely when the movie began, how her eyes gleamed when the hero entered, how she laughed at the jokes they cracked, how her eyes moisten when the hero lost his best friend, how her eyes gleamed when the leads got together, how her nose went up slightly when there was something gross going on, how her mouth watered when they were having a lavish meal at the queen's palace. All of these were exciting him.

Generally, when the movie ended he would be glad, but this time he didn't even realise that it had ended and the girl beside him stood up to leave before he could stop her she was gone.

That night all he could think off was about that girl, however hard he tried to think something else she was all that came to his mind, all these thoughts were making his heart filled with warmth and he liked this sensation a lot.

* * *

"Natsu, A new girl has showed up in the school and rumours are she is not obedient enough."

"oh! Is it lets go have little fun."

Finally his brain could function again, being back with his gang was great. It didn't last long enough cuz the new girl was none other than the blonde girl he met yesterday.

"Fuck"

"What's it Natsu?"

"Why is she here?" he murmured to himself.

"Hi" he called out for her attention.

"oh! It's you." She simply said smilied at him. He froze not knowing what to say next.

"You two know each other." Gray asked. This idiot does have a functioning brain.

"Not exactly, we just met in the theatre."

"Ah! I see." He smirked at Natsu and slyly added.

"I am Gray Fullbuster and this is my friend Natsu Dragneel."

Slight terror crossed her eyes and Natsu wanted to punch Gray straight on the face right there if it was not for her.

"o-oh! I am L-Lucy H-Heartfi-lia, nice t-to m-meet y-you." She stuttered and left hastily.

After she was gone, he punched Gray straight to the gut as hard as he could, he fell on the ground coughing and panting

"Why the hell did you tell her that, you bastard"

"Don't act silly she was bound to know that either this way or the harder way so I thought this way was better."

This time the sensations were different, it didn't fill his heart with the warmth but with darkness. Gray was right yesterday she din't know him but his name was enough to fill her with terror she won't smile at him again, nor would she talk to him. Their story was finished tough it had not yet started.

For the following few days he tried his best to talk to her, but each time she avoided him, whenever he came close to her, her eyes were filled with fear and she would leave.

He was always proud about the fact that people were terrified by him but with Lucy it was different he wanted it to differ, he wanted her to look at him, talk with him as she did with her friends, she affected him in many ways that he himself cannot explain. But, each time she ignored him the aura around him darkened.

* * *

"Natsu-san Jackel has been stealing again."

"What? Where is he? Did he not learn his lesson last time?"

"Oh! There you are, heard you have been stealing again."

"Ah! Natsu you are here, see I have the potential to be in your gang and this is the proof."

"Filth like you don't deserve to be in my gang or any gang for that matter."

"I see, let's fight then if I win I would be in the gang as the gang leader."

"I am getting fired up"

The fight began initially it was a few kicks and punch here and there, suddenly Lucy's terrified eyes came to his mind and he temporarily stopped and ended on the ground with a severe blow to his chest, it made him so furious that he got up and went straight for Jackel's face and punched him again and again till he was unconscious but still he didn't stop and continued punching.

"Hey Natsu stop it" Gray said

"Natsu" Erza came to interfere but failed.

All the other gang members were terrified, if those two failed to stop him nobody can and at this rate Jackel would die.

"NATSU NO.." He froze, Lucy was standing in front of him with eyes full of tears, fear evident in them and then she ran away just like always, but this time he followed her.

"Lucy stop." But she continued running and even glancing back at him.

"Lucy Please." She did not listen to him and suddenly she fell.

"LUUCCYYYY." She shouted, this time before she could run again he caught her and hugged her tightly while she was still crying.

"I am sorry Lucy don't run away from me."

They had never talked before much still he felt he needed to apologise to her, his friends would be surprised to see him apologise like that but this girl affected him so much that this felt natural to him.

* * *

After she calmed down, they went and sat in the park.

"Why are you avoiding me so badly Luce?

"Cuz you are the Natsu Dragneel, and I don't want to do anything with a gang leader."

"But Luce.."

"No Natsu, I have seen these people, they are the reason why I don't have my mother anymore. I heard a lot about you when I came here and at the theatre I knew it was you but the way you reacted made me think you were different. But the next day this girl tried to bully me, when I opposed she said she would call Natsu Dragneel and I would have to obey, and ofcourse you came to get your prey, I just don't understand why you didn't just do something? Was it because you achieved what you came there to get? Fear in my eyes? Then why were you trying to talk to me? Was it for bullying? And now why you beat that boy so much? It made me think of my mother's state and I am still shaken. Why are you with me now?"

He was a little stunned with all the information she had just provided him. Did she hate him? Care for him? Did she consider him as a friend like he did after meeting her for the first time? Did she get the same sensation he did after meeting her?

Nothing came to his mind to say but his body acted on his own. His left hand went up to her check and wiped off the tears, while his right hand set few of her blonde locks behind her ear and he looked at her tenderly.

"You know so much about me, then you would be knowing that we started as a good gang helping others, but some people made our image bad so that we would be out of action but it just made us more popular and people were terrified for no reason and we let it be as it gave us the authority. I loved this until I saw the terror in your eyes. I wanted to clear this all out so I tried talking to her. You ignoring me had made me mad Jackel was just a medium to release my frustration, I never wanted to beat him like that, it was him who initiated it."

She was looking in his eyes but still didn't say anything.

"If you tell me to stop all this then I would." He declared.

"Stop being a part of the gang Natsu, please."

He had never imagined that such a day would come in his life, but there he was sitting in the park with Lucy and kissing her. When he leaned in to kiss her, he half expected her backing out or slapping him, but was in for a surprise when her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him back. This was the best feeling.

* * *

The next day he declared that he was leaving the gang, everybody was surprised by this decision but then asked no more when Lucy came up to him and kissed his cheek. But, he got himself into a through interrogation later.

Things were all fine by now but one day when Natsu asked her out on a date she hesitated and refused. It didn't sit well with him, but the girls told him that It was ok and he should give her some space, whatever they were saying he didn't like it.

So, his friends decided to take him on a shopping trip to buy matching clothes for the couple for the next date.

After the shopping was done they were going to the nearby restaurant to have lunch when Natsu suddenly saw Lucy "Hey Lu-" he stopped when he noticed she was not alone but with a blonde man, she was holding lots of shopping bags maybe that man purchased it for her, she was also smiling brightly to him, he felt numb completely, but when he saw him kiss her forehead he lost it. What was this sensation? Jealousy? Betrayal?

He rushed forward and hit him on the face panting hard, more from his anger than his short run up.

"Stay away from her."

"Natsu stop, he is my brother."

"Eh!" He realised his mistake, all his friends were there too and were laughing, while her brother was caressing his now bruised cheek and laughing along with the others.

"So this is your hot head lover. I am Sting Eucliffe, Lucy's cousin brother, nice to meet you."

"Natsu Dragneel" they shook hands and started talking and instantly hit it off.

* * *

That night Natsu was in Lucy's room, having a candlelight dinner.

"Why did you say no for the date?"

"Hey! Are you still pissed at me for that?" His silenced answered her question.

"Well I had this shopping pre-planned with Sting. And I wanted you two to meet on our next date but sadly it didn't work out" she sighed.

"Well it worked out somehow."

"How?"

"Since I have met him today, I have our next date with you _alone."_

He looked how she was blushing with that same gleam when he first met her.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too Natsu."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy was in a fairy tale, she was like Rapunzel enclosed in her chambers forever. Her father had grown overprotective for her after her mother died, it was caused by some genetic disorder and prevention was the only cure for it, so she was enclosed in her room.

She was home tutored and was friends with all the maids who were named after the celestial sign. During her early childhood she owned a dog named plue but her dad suspected that it might cause her some allergy and initiate the genetic reaction and turned him away.

Being alone she had developed a habit of fantasying about the world beyond, she always asked all the maids what they saw? how other people were? Though the small window in her room she could see the hills and a speck of town far away.

"How nice it would it be to go there for once." She sighed.

Most of the maids were living in the house too. Virgo, Leo and Taurus were the one who went out frequently and Leo was the one that brought few people back, mainly at a time that her father was out of the town.

That was how she met- Gray, Cana and Karen. Though their visits were not so frequent, whenever they came they brought something for her and lots of pictures. She was glad for the developed technology so she could talk to her newly made friends.

* * *

Someone was at her home, and he was pretty loud, Leo must have brought someone else this time. Excitement filled her and she ran out of her room, down the stairs to meet this person.

"It's huge, Dude you scored high." He was saying patting his back

When Lucy reached there all she could see was tuft of pink hairs.

"Pink?"

"Huh! It's Salmon girl."

They locked eyes for a second and Lucy decided she did not like this person, disappointed she started climbing the stairs to her room.

"Lucy Wait." Leo called her out and she turned back to act polite.

"Lucy this is Natsu Dragneel"

"This is Lucy?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes, pink head." She simply stated.

"Are you dumb? It's salmon and not pink."

"I get you the first time"

"Didn't feel like that."

"Humpp"

He stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

"It seems you are getting along well, excuse me I have work to do." Leo said and left.

Both glared at each other for a few moments, Lucy sighed and said

"let's go up."

"I am no going anywhere with you."

"suits yourself, stay here"

She started going up the stairs and soon enough she heard his little footsteps behind her.

"Weren't you not coming with me?"

"Shut up."

When they reached her room, they made grumpy faces and were not talking to each other looking away.

Finally, it was Natsu who broke the silence- "Sooo, whatever I heard about you is that true?"

At this she jerked her head towards him- what did he heard? Her being alone? Her disease probability? Her fantasy?

"you write awesome novels?"

"Eh!"

"Gray told that the only novels he could read is yours."

"Oh! So he really did sneak into my stuff." She emitted an evil aura "you are done Gray." She whispered, and Natsu visibly paled.

"Poor him. Well can I have a look at them."

"Obviously not"

"Knew you sucked at writing, ice steak is just stupid for liking it, or was it an evil trap to bore me to death."

"You do remember the author of the book is still standing here."

"As if that matters."

Before he could analyse what happened, he was slammed on the wall via a Lucy kick. God what force it contained, she looked fragile but she was strong. And suddenly beside him was a pile of books.

"Have a look"

He cautiously took one out of the pile and read a few lines and he didn't even realise that he was nearing the end now.

"God Luce this is awesome." He kept the book aside and started shaking her emphasis.

"Okay I got it now stop shaking me."

"Actually, I think this way it is good to watch someone read your book, you get to know what the flocks like."

"Well, where did you get the idea of zoo on top of a mountain?"

"It's just my fantasy and I think it worked on you, you are being less mean to me."

"I was mean to you?" he shrugged and continued "you are awesome Luce."

"Who is Luce now?"

"Obviously you dumbo."

"Hey!" she protested and punched him lightly on the shoulder to which he laughed and said "I like it better that way and am going to call you Luce from now on." He ruffled her hairs.

She pouted and blushed a bit.

For the next few hours they played board games with him telling her everything that was happening in their town, his classes, his brawl with Gray, his interests in boxing, the famous food and the beautiful places there. Nobody had told her about such things in so much detail, while making her laugh so hard that she had to clutch her stomach to prevent it from bursting so it was evening and Leo came in to take Natsu back.

"Hey Luce, it was fun today I will be coming a lot now."

"I would love that Natsu."

"Wow, you actually hit it off?" Leo asked and both of them glanced at him and then at each other and grinned widely.

* * *

After their first meet Natsu used to call her every weekend, and when ever her dad was not around all of her friends came in and they had a reunion party which was every 3 to 6 months. Now her friends included Erza, Jellal, Levy, Mira, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel too.

She was very happy and everything was going smooth noow she her friends were entering high school and so she was. All this was happening without her dad's knowledge but it was not accepted by fate. One day when her Dad was out for the meeting there was a storm and the meeting cancelled and he came home, and that exact moment they were having their reunion and shouts, music, drinks and food was all over when her dad entered her room which was immediately followed by a pin drop silence and wide -eyed audience.

"Shit! Dad"

"Lucy, come to my study. RIGHT NOW." it echoed in her room, she was so terrified that tears started forming in her eyes and soon enough rolling down her cheeks and then with a loud thud the door was closed.

"Lucy, everything would be fine you don't worry." Natsu was immediately beside her, soothing her back and hugging her tightly. Soon she hugged each of her friends as if she was seeing them for the last time and emotionlessly walked towards her Father's study.

"Dad"

"Lucy, my darling daughter what am I seeing? Why did you do this? Everything I was doing was for your protection and with this step are you trying to tell me that I did wrong? I don't wish for your well-being?" He eyes were also moisten.

"No dad, it's not like that I just wanted a normal life that all the kids out there are having, exploring, making friends and enjoying."

"But I did try to make your life as normal as possible, was it not enough? If you had something you should have told me."

"Dad-"

"You do understand that I don't want to loose you too."

"Yeah dad I understand."

"Well if my darling wants this then we would make it a 6 months reunion and I would be included too."

"Thank you, Dad, I love you a lot."

"Love you too darling."

* * *

She cheered along with her friends that now that his father had accepted it would be more fun. But, again there was a turn of events, suddenly she fell ill, severely and her dad blamed it on her meeting with her friends though others were trying to explain it had been going on for years now. He didn't believe hence Leo was fired and all her friends were banned from entering the Heartfilia property.

She was cured within a week- time but, missed her friends badly she was so used to them that this was not acceptable to her. She tried talking to her father but he rejected everything she wanted to say for her own safety, and even banned her from using the phone, now she was restricted entry to all places except her room.

It was week to go for her birthday and Virgo informed her that Natsu was there at her Father's work place and reasoning with him but he was adamant.

* * *

It was her Birthday. She was turning 18 but she was not happy at all this could be a day of their reunion and here she was sulking near her window, she nearly screamed when someone jumped in from her window if not him shutting her mouth with his.

"Happy Birthday Luce." He said after parting.

"Thank you Natsu. But, how come you are here?"

"I am here to take you away."

"Huh! Shut up Natsu it is my home why would I leave?"

"I want to free you from these restrictions so come with me."

"Natsu, Dad-"

"Luce, believe in me." He hugged her tightly, god how much had he missed her.

"He wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped from her window, though it was at a height they landed smoothly. Then she noticed the rope hanging from her window. They and got inside a car, her dad's car for that matter and left in a fast drive towards the gate.

"What in the world is going on? You want it to look like I escaped from a prison?"

"Well you did escape." He laughed.

"That was not funny."

"Well you must me knowing the deal I had with your dad."

He blank face made him blink in surprise and he started giving her the details.

"Well since the strict security was added we couldn't meet you, so I went to meet with you dad explaining him how he was not providing you the freedom to live your life as you wish and killing you inside day by day, but your old man stuck to his point that if you were in front of him then he would never loose you."

"So I challenged him, that if I managed to take you out of the Heartfilia property before your birthday was over, he would give you your freedom."

She gaped at him, he did so much for her?

"Well to make the plan successful first we kidnapped your dad and his car then I came in the security didn't suspect the car and Gajeel's wall climbing tools and technique came in handy." He nervously laughed.

"Where is my dad?"

"He is with Mira, she must be trying her level best to give him a piece of her mind."

She was relieved and soon enough she was with all her friends and her dad celebrating her birthday in the restaurant preferred by all. She never imagined her birthday would end up like this. It was like her fantasy had come true, and she was living in her dream world, happily.


End file.
